


Do(n't) Meet Your Idols

by fallingbridges (nineawesomelane)



Category: DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bisexual Dinah Lance, Bisexual Oliver Queen, F/M, Inspired by that one intro dialogue in Injustice 2, Its in the universe but a few years before the first game, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Not Cheating, Other, Set before Injustice, Theyre all bi sorry i dont make the rules, Why Did I Write This?, cheat lists, i cant make eye contact with anyone who reads this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineawesomelane/pseuds/fallingbridges
Summary: Dinah and Oliver make a cheat list- no consequences, no strings attached cheat list. They're secure enough in their marriage for this... until Oliver fesses up to having a crush on Jay Garrick. Dinah, the perfect wife that she is, has some thoughts on how to make one of Oliver's weird dreams a reality.





	Do(n't) Meet Your Idols

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. please leave comments on this I'm desperate and gay. Sorry for the dialogue heavy fic and ... yknow what, just take it. If you read the tags and decided to read it anyway, you're as self indulgent ad I am and I love you.
> 
> I might actually make this a fill multi chapter fic, if anyone's interested tbh

“Superman?”

“No.”

“Batman?”

“ _Hard_ no.”

“What about the Flash?”

Ollie hesitates for far too long for Dinah to ignore, chuckle releasing as she pulls up a picture of the current speedster hero of Central City.

“So yes on Flash? If I cheated on you with Barry Allen, you wouldn't object?”

He scowls as she laughs, returning to her catalog of super heroes currently known. It's a long, terrible list of friends and enemies alike- a necessary evil when making their very own cheat list. Clark told Diana who told Hal who told Dinah who told Ollie about his cheat list, which seemed lack luster. Maybe it was more the idea that _Superman_ couldn't think of anyone better than _Batman_ to put on his list. Regardless, it sparked a debate on who would be better than billionaire playboy and hero Bruce Wayne to have in bed, or on a date in general.

“You aren't Barry’s type- he's more into tall, dark, and safe.”

“Fair enough, who's the exception then?”

“Jay Garrick.”

Dinah gives a soft “ah” before adding his name to the list without objection. Questions lay under the surface, ready to be asked but not before their list has more than just Catwoman, Huntress, and Captain Cold.

“Ray Palmer?”

“Size kink? Seems like you could do better than him.”

“Do you think Jason, Roy, and Kori have a cheat list?”

“Ew.”

Setting down a Justice League issue tablet, Dinah closes out of their list with a mischievous smile and phone in hand.

“Any other heroes come to mind? Didn't think you were into older, stars and stripes men.”

“He fights for truth, justice, and could probably crush my head between his thighs. What's not to love?”

With a hum, Dinah begins composing a rather telling text to a certain speedster.

 

“Sounds like a crush, arrow boy.”

  
“ _Oh, it's_ **_definitely_ ** _a crush.”_


End file.
